


Black and white

by AnonymouSinner



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drugs, Other, Terrible writing, mention of depression, overdose mention, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouSinner/pseuds/AnonymouSinner
Summary: Kevin,the 'parent' of three girls is not doing it right.He downright forgets about them and almost dies infront of sasha.





	Black and white

Kevin pulled out one of the bags of drugs,he had previously stuffed into the cracks of the couch to hide from someone who he couldn't remember at this time,He had took a interest in one bag with black and white tablets.The drug dealer normally wouldn't do acid but he was needing a escape from life,and for Kevin you can't overdose on acid,because your staring at the face of a little girl who he needed to live for,feelings were a bitch for Kevin. How long has it been,a day? since Kevin took a pill or smoked some unhealthy,The bad thing about that,was that he was not taking his meds,and he was "perfectly fine".A Sudden thought went through his mind,if he was fine why was he doing this,why was he wreaking his body.  
A sudden way of emotions turned over Kevin's stomach,oh yeah He was just this fucked up.Kevin cracked off a piece and placed it on his tongue basically letting it melt,  
Finding out you were fucking up your adopted daughters and them almost being taken away from you is something hard to deal with.  
His face felt wet,why was he crying,Dirty Kevin doesn't cry,just like Kevin doesn't endanger his kids.He popped a other piece in his mouth and of course it wasn't real as real as the sugar he had,he was ripped off.  
He threw the bag on the ground and stomped on it,he got that from a new guy and of course he wouldn't be worthy.Kevin laughed to himself before tripping over his own legs.  
The world was so hard to focus on.He was tired but it sounded like someone was basically screaming at him.He opened his eyes,Somebody was yelling at him,somebody pink.  
'i have a pink person in his life don't i',he thought before he slurred "get the fuck out of my house"The pink person knelled and yelled "it hasn't even been a week!!"They attempted yanked Kevin up and helped him to walk to a room.  
A room that which there was 3 beds,Kevin was confused,three people didn't live with him,maybe this pink person did but...He glanced over at Sasha,Sasha..his daughter.  
This room belonged to his daughters.He was so fucking stupid. Sasha glared down at Kevin "why are you such a pathetic hippie"Kevin replied with a groan of pain "You don't even try to stop doing drugs ,do you even care about us.Honestly Kevin this is bullshit you stay up all night and sleep all.I'm tired of this,I'm so fucking tired of you!?.Your a grown man,I'm not your mom .i shouldn't be stopping you from killing yourself every god damn week!!!!"He sat up and brought his knees to his chest "...i'm trying to try okay ,but its-""no your not trying ,your trying at all!"Sasha was right ,Kevin wasn't being adult he shouldn't treat her this way,god he was such a bad parent,he was basically abusing his child just because they chose to stay with him.He stood up and hugged Sasha "...okay...i'll try okay,I'll start trying"She pulled away from him and glared at him "I am NOT forgiving you that easily"He looked away and sat down on her pink and white bed "I would say sorry but i know that wouldn't help""it wouldn't help one fucking bit""what do you want"Sasha stopped for a second,what did she want."i want you to...i want you to work our camp"


End file.
